


The Best Day of My Life

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Happy Molly, POV Molly, POV Molly Hooper, Pampering, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, best day ever, dreams come true, surprised Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is given the best day of her life, where some of her fondest dreams come true, and she realizes then what wonderful friends she has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Day of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisherz365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/gifts).



> So this was written for my dear friend **daisherz365** , partly as a fulfillment of my requested prompts from her but also as a cheer up fic after some fandom wankery. I had asked her what she wanted to cheer her up and she said " _Maybe something with Molly having a day off for once and having the time of her life doing various things that she’s always wanted to do and never had the chance. It doesn’t have to be Sherlolly based but if he pops up at the end and is like “You deserved the day.” “Thank you.” That would be kind of sweet._ " I hope you enjoy this, m'dear, and I'm so sorry I didn't get this up yesterday (my back started spasming and I ended up napping for a bit and staying in bed all night).

She had gotten an anonymous note at Barts the night before, telling her that tomorrow was a day for her wildest dreams to come true. She had studied the note closely, trying to figure out who had sent it and why she was being treated to something like that. It wasn’t her birthday. It wasn’t any anniversary she could think of, good or bad. There wasn’t anything _special_ about the day that would warrant someone pampering her that she could think of.

But she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The note had told her to dress comfortably but nicely, so she wasn’t sure what was in store. She settled on wearing a coral, white and black maxi dress with a halter neckline with multiple thick lines sporting different patterns on them and a thick solid coral belt on the waist. The weather was warm enough that she felt she could stay cool during the day and with a simple wrap stay warm in the evening and still look fairly dressy. It had also told her to be ready by seven in the morning. She had hoped to be able to sleep in, but she supposed if this was an extravagant day then perhaps there was good reason to be up so early.

There was a knock at the door and when she opened it up she saw a man in a driver’s uniform standing there. “Dr. Hooper?” he asked. She nodded. “I’m Samuel, your driver for the day. I’ll be taking you to the various locations that you’re being whisked off to today. The first locale is The Breakfast Club at their London Bridge location. It was thought you might appreciate the 80s ambiance, with your fondness for movies of the era.”

She smiled and went to get her handbag. “Well, I’m ready to go.” He moved out of her way so she could exit her flat, and once she had locked up he led her to the car her eyes widened when she saw she was being driven around town in a Rolls Royce. She knew exactly what type it was, too, and she went over to it, running her fingers along it lovingly. “This is a dark claret 1964 Rolls Royce Phantom V Sendanca,” she said appreciatively.

He chuckled. “There is also a cocktail cabinet in the back, fully stocked.”

“Oh, that’s lovely,” she said as he moved over to open the door for her. She slid into the backseat and ran her hand along the red leather seats. She had always wanted to be driven around in a car like this. It had been a dream of hers since she was very young and now...well, as the letter said, apparently today was a day for dreams to come true. She couldn’t wait to find out what the rest of her day had in store.

–

The breakfast had been spectacular. She had been told she could order whatever she wanted and she was also going to be allowed to take home one of the bottles of the Canadian Maple syrup that they had for sale there. It had been hard to decide what she wanted so in the end she decided to try The Full Monty to get the most out of everything with a side of fresh fruit salad with mint and lemon yogurt. She was stuffed when she was done but she knew this was a place she was more than willing to come back to.

When she was done Samuel escorted her to the car and then drove her to a place she had only glimpsed, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She had no idea why she was being brought to Pinewood Studios, but she hoped against hope she could have a studio tour at least.

What she got told was going to be the case when she was given her visitors badge was even grander: she was being allowed to visit the set of the most current Star Wars movie being filled. Oh, if only her parents were alive to see this. She had fond memories of curling up in front of the telly watching Luke and Leia and Han fight Darth Vader and Senator Palpatine and the Empire with them, hanging on every lightsaber swing even though she’d seen the movies a million times. She even adored the prequels, as flawed as they were, and now, to get to be there when they were filming the newest trilogy? Oh, this was an absolute fantasy come to fruition.

She got to spend part of the day watching them film one of the larger battle scenes, which she had to admit was probably the highlight of her life, especially when she got to meet some of the actors involved. She had been absolutely giddy when she’d gotten the chance to hold a lightsaber in her own hands, and then some of the crew had broken protocol and let her sneak out a few tiny bits of memorabilia. She almost didn’t want to leave, but Samuel came to collect her at two to tell her that she had another appointment that she could not miss before a planned dinner. It was with the utmost reluctance that she left the studios, but not before she was invited to come back and be an extra in a crowd scene they were shooting on her next day off.

She cradled her new found treasures in her arms and then got in the car before being whisked off the lot and taken back to London proper to a very nice day spa, Anesis. She was told she had been booked for an Aenea Tranquil Massage, a thirty minute Aenea Facial, a manicure and pedicure and time in the salon to have her hair done however she wanted before dinner reservations. She never got the chance to pamper herself, not really, so the chance to have a massage and a facial and all of that was so wonderful.

She felt so relaxed by the time she was done, and when she got into the car again she was whisked to a very familiar place: John and Mary’s home. Mary was outside waiting for her when she arrived, a wide smile when the door was opened for her to get out. “Oh, you look like you've had quite the amazing day,” Mary said with a wide grin.

“Mary, it’s been absolutely spectacular,” Molly said, giving her friend a hug. “I had an amazing breakfast and I got to be on the set of a Star Wars movie and then I had the most utterly _amazing_ massage,” she said.

“Well, John and I are joining you for the rest of your evening, and Sherlock is as well,” she said. “John’s just giving last minute instructions to Jeanette’s babysitter.”

“Do I get a hint at what the rest of the evening is?” Molly asked.

“An evening at the Apollo Theatre before the run of _Nell Gwynn_ ends,” Mary said. “I know that one date who stood you up said that he was going to take you and you were so disappointed that you didn’t get to go, since you’re a fan of Gemma Arterton. So it’s been arranged that we get to go and sit near the front, and you’ll get to meet her afterward.”

Molly’s eyes widened at that. “ _Really_?” she asked, her voice almost squeaking.

Mary nodded. “Haven’t you realized that the whole goal of today was to make sure that you had the best day you could possibly have? We all have seen you be so sad, and we just wanted to see you smile.” Her grin grew a little wider. “Sherlock most of all. He called in favours all over the place, including a few to his brother which I believe will cost him an arm and a leg to repay.”

“I didn’t know that,” she said. “I should make it up to him.”

“I think the fact that you’re happy will be more than enough,” Mary said, putting a hand on her arm. “You know, he had hit rock bottom, after everything, and you helped bring him back up from the depth. He cares about you very much, Molly. I think he would do anything to make you smile, to make sure you have a good day.”

“But why today?” she asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

Mary shrugged slightly. “That I’m not sure about.” She was going to say more but then John came out and the three of them got into the back of the car. The car then drove to Baker Street and picked up Sherlock. Molly thought he looked especially handsome tonight, sharp in his black suit and white shirt. He had a dozen roses for her which had surprised her, but she took them graciously as he slid into the seat next to her.

The four of them chatted as the car made its way to a restaurant first, Mon Plaisir, for dinner there. Sherlock had gotten them a table prior to the play and they shared an excellent meal of French food. They had decided to order from the pre-theatre menu as well as possibly splurge with an extra dessert, and so she had Pisaladière Niçoise, Oignons, Tomates, Olives, Anchois for her starter, Escalope de Saumon, Julienne de Légumes, Sauce Vin Blanc à l'Aneth for her main course and Tarte aux Pommes et sa glace à la Canelle for dessert. She still had room left, even after a glass of 2011 Meurseault Vielles Vignes, Buisson-Charles that she shared from a bottle with Mary and John, so she ordered a Crème Brulée au Nutella to split with Mary.

When they were done with their meal they went to the play and oh, it was everything she could have hoped for. The actors were superb, especially Gemma Arterton, and she was so very impressed by every aspect of it. Getting to meet her afterward was such a treat, and she got an autograph and photos and she was literally floating on air by the time she left the theatre. John and Mary had to end the evening then, so afterward she invited Sherlock to come to her home for tea, at least as a start towards proper thanks for what had honestly been the best day of her life.

She began to prepare the tea for the two of them. “Thank you for today, Sherlock,” she said, glancing at him as he leaned against the worktop.

He nodded towards her. “You deserved the day,” he said quietly. “I felt it was a suitable way to celebrate this anniversary.”

“To celebrate what?” she asked, tilting her head slightly.

“The day that we met,” he said. “It was this day, eight years ago, that I first came into the morgue and you demanded that I show you proper identification before you would give me the details from the autopsy you had just conducted. I flashed you Lestrade’s ID and you got flustered trying to tell me you needed to see _my_ ID.”

She felt a small smile spread across her face. “I didn’t realize that was eight years ago today,” she said.

He nodded. “I remember quite a few details when it comes to you,” he said. “You have a permanent residence in my mind palace, and all of the little tidbits about you, the important dates and facts and whatnot are all stored there.” He moved closer to her. “You have seemed a bit...sad, and I decided with this anniversary coming, I wanted to make you happy again. I wanted to make you smile, no matter what it cost me. You are important to me. I...care about you. So, as I said, you deserve the day.”

She moved away from her tea preparation, moving over to him, and then leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. He stared at her with wide eyes, almost as surprised that she had kissed him as _she_ was that she had done it. She set her hands on his arms, staying close. “Thank you,” she said, continuing to look him in the eye, and only pulling away to see a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. She had the feeling that there might be a shift in their relationship now, maybe. Possibly. And if there was, she hoped that it would be something that would be a benefit to both of them, something that would make them both happy. Because if it did, then _that_ would make this day the absolute best day of her life.


End file.
